Remembering You- FBAWTFT
by Alohamoraa
Summary: Can she forget him? Can she stand him? Porpentina Goldstein is a now famous auror who can't seem to forget a certain someone. Will it work? (Temporarily discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.)

(This is my first time, so please leave constructive criticism but nothing harsh or degrading. And yes, the beginning is very, VERY slow. Hopefully it will change!)

(Flashback)

Her face burned from where his fingers had touched her face, her rich brown eyes meeting clear blue. Then they were gone, gone with the ship heading too far. She forced her feet to move, her heels clicking onto the cold concrete, echoing into the empty port. Heading home.

((Flashback ends))

 _2 months. It's been two months._ She thought to herself absentmindedly. Two months too long in fact. She yearned for adventure, craving the excitement that she experienced. But most of all, she wanted to see him one more time. _Get yourself together Tina_ She scolded herself. She was supposed to be collected, she wasn't supposed to let tiny things like that get to her. Independence was supposed to be her identification. "Teenie!" Called a high melodic voice, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Yes?!" She replied, pulling herself from her plush covers. Queenie entered the room still in her nightclothes "I'm going to be working late tonight. You think you can handle yourself?" She asked, smirking playfully. Tina rolled her eyes "I'm more than capable. Work overload?"

"Yes." Queenie answered in an exhausted tone. A long moment of silence fell between them. Finally, Queenie spoke up in a hushed tone "You still miss him." She murmured.

"Queenie! I told you to stop doing that! Get out of my head!"

"You don't need to hide it Tina! It's ok to miss someone you love."

"I-Do-Not-Love-Him. End of story."

Her sister opened her mouth to say something, then swept out of her room, her nightgown fluttering behind her.

Tina collapsed on her bed, her skirt that she rarely wore chafing against her legs. There was a group of muggles that had sighted some wizards doing magic. She had to chase them down, obliviate all 5 of them, then fine the wizards who had caused the problems. There was a 2 hour long meeting which she could barely listen to, and paperwork. Oh, the paperwork. Her eyes relaxed and started to shut, giving into the urge of sleep. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ She sat up bleary eyed and slightly frustrated. A small yet sturdy brown owl was tapping urgently on her window holding a medium sized package that seemed way too big for the little smidgen of fluff to carry. Hurrying to the window, she cracked it open and the owl fluttered in and dropped the package, hooting in what sounded like pride. She picked up the delivery, stroking her fingers over the rough burgundy paper. As she carefully tore the paper off, a smile crawled up her face. He had kept his promise. The dark maroon cover with gold gilded edges and official title made her feel warm inside. She opened the leather bound book, but stopped when a piece of rumpled parchment flitted down. She picked it up, curious and read it excitement growing inside like a small girl before her birthday. She already knew who it was from.


	2. Chapter 2- Seeing you

(I am going to make up a few places and things in this chapter. Thank you for all the views! I'm thrilled that some of you like it! I'll try to publish a chapter whenever I can. And feel free to comment on ideas or possible plot points that could happen.)

As Tina entered the loud Dollar Bar, she spotted him immediately. He looked uncertain and uncomfortable at all the noise and ruckus going around him. He sat stiffly in the back of the room, his lips a tight line, looking a bit like a constipated statue which she had yet to see. He wore a outfit very similar to the one he wore on his first visit. Same coat, blue as ever with just as many pockets, a newer maroon corduroy vest, and a tan bowtie. His hair looked a little longer and this time his briefcase looked even more battered than before. He looked up and spotted her, his face broke into a grin. Walking between large tables and half drunk men and women, she made his way toward him. "You got my note"

"And your book. Very official, I like it."

"Have you read it yet?"  
"I've skimmed it. It's definitely on my reading list though." Oh, she was glad to hear that British accent again. A small awkward silence followed. Newt came to his senses and pulled out a chair for her. She nodded in thanks and sat down wearily. "So… How's life treating you?" She asked tentatively, testing the waters.

"Good. I've rescued quite a few extraordinary creatures in the past month." He said nudging his briefcase with his foot. Tina grinned "Don't let them loose this time. I don't think they would take it as well."

Newt smirked good naturedly "Not like they took it well anyway the first time. How's it like being an auror?"

"It's going well, although there have been a lot of conflict and controversy between muggles and wizards lately. Lots of sighted wizards and witches practicing or doing magic lately, but I like being back on the front line."

"That's where you belong. A natural leader."

"Partially thanks to you."

"Cause and effect." And there was that pause again, that unbearable silence. Newt's fingers tapped on the wood table, fiddling with the little screws that were embedded into the table. She took a breath and spoke up "What types of creatures did you manage to… Rescue?" She asked glancing down at his suitcase. His face brightened. "Well, I rescued an extremely unusual Griffin, whom I have named Milo." He said with a pleased expression. "She's rather touchy, but her feathers are tinged with blue and grey instead of a rusty brown. Quite beautiful, really. Her spit has some interesting properties..." And on he went. Suddenly, a small floating clock near the wall chimed 6 pm, then 7 pm, then 8 pm. Before she knew it, it was past midnight. As they stood to leave, gathering her things, she looked at him in considerately. "Do you… Do you have a place to stay?" She asked. He shifted looking downward "Well, I can't say that I do. I'm sure there is some muggle hotel with vacancy."

"There's actually an extra room in our place. It's a little tight but it's free."

"I can't take it. You let me stay last-"

"You're coming with me." She said grabbing his arm and apparating, praying that Queenie would understand.

"Queenie is working late so if you hear someone coming in at 2 in the morning, don't be alarmed. Bathroom's around the corner." Tina said brusquely. Newt nodded. "Thank you Tina." He said, catching her glance for a quick moment then looking away. "Night."

Tina woke to a flustered Queenie in her face. "What in the _world_ is this stranger doing in our guest bedroom?!" She hissed. "And you said I was the one with boy drama and flirting problems, and you're the one who brings one home?! What a hypocrite!" She ranted in a loud whisper. Queenie started to say more, but Tina raised her hand. "Hold up, hold up. Did you look to see who it was?"

"No, of course not! I just heard someone breathing loudly in the guest room and took a peek. Almost jinxed the man."

"It's Newt. Newt Scamander."

"Newt? All the way from Britain? When did he get here? Oh please don't tell me he let loose any more-"

"No. He didn't. He wanted to visit and needed a place to stay."

"I-" Queenie paused as footsteps approached. A quiet knock at the door. "Come in." Tina called. Newt stepped in, his hair all ruffled. "I hope i'm not causing any problems. If I am, I am able to leave now-"

"No, no. It's ok. My sister just had a simple misunderstanding."

(Sorry I ended it abruptly. I have a plan for the future, but i'm trying to come up with a way to ease into it with an appropriate transition. And yeah, this chapter was boring as well. I'll get there someday! I hope y'all thought it was okay! :) )


	3. Chapter 3-Showing You

(Hey guys! This chapter is sort of crappy, so apologies for that. Please review and give suggestions for _**plot**_ , writing or for the overall story. Also, I realize for the previous chapters I forgot to put in paragraph/section breaks. Sorry about that!)

"And this is Milo." Tina looked up in amazement. The griffin had a sharp beak that was a dark yellow. The feathers were grey and blue as he had said, and they had a metallic sheen to them, like they were made out of metal. Enormous wings shielding the simulated sun. Her eyes were spiralling color, entrancing. Pulling her in Tina stepped closer, her hand rising up to touch the Griffin's curved beak… Newt snapped his fingers suddenly "Stop that Milo." Suddenly the eyes faded to a dark blue and Tina stepped back abruptly. Queenie clutched her arm, tugging her backwards even more. What was she doing? Walking up to a dangerous beast and trying to pet it? Stupid. Absolutely _stupid._ Newt smiled wryly "She has a habit of that. Hypnotization I mean. As I said yesterday, she has unusual talents and powers." Tina grimaced and resisted the urge to scream at him and talk some sense into him, but she knew it wouldn't work. He was Newt after all. Newt who only saw the good in creatures. Queenie kept her arm linked around hers like she was trying to protect her, as if that would help. Newt led them through caves and various habitats showing them new and old beasts. Tina smiled when she noticed Pickett peeking out of Newt's coat pocket, green as ever. She especially loved his collection of Jabberknolls and the Crup puppies with the lolling tongues that Queenie could barely leave behind. It was amazing how many beasts he had managed to obtain. Almost all of them were loyal to him, even the most ferocious were confident in him. He led them to a small door, almost beneath the layers of purple vines. He turned to Tina and Queenie his face grim, yet his eyes held a sparkle of hidden away excitement. "You promise not to tell anyone. _Anyone_. About any of this and especially what i'm about to show you?" He asked, his voice serious. He focused on Tina intently, knowing that she had a history of doing the right thing. Queenie agreed immediately, curious and hooked. Tina hesitated, her mind swirling. If the magical government ever found out… She nodded her head "Yes." She stated firmly, biting her tongue. Newt took a deep breath "Through this door are incredibly dangerous creatures, some that haven't been seen in centuries. Do you trust me?" He asked them, his hand sliding to the handle of the door. Tina and Queenie nodded again. Queenie could feel her sister's nervousness like the rays of sunlight on a hot summer's day. Newt took out his wand and whispered several complicated charms, and the door clicked. He hesitated for a moment, then stepped in. The habitat was split into two, a large corridor separating them, three doorways in all. Newt waved his wand and little iridescent bubbles formed around their heads. "Precautions." He mumbled. He stopped at a break in the corridor. Tina peeked through the "doorway" and took in a large open moor that scattered into a sparse forest. Suddenly, a large animal a little larger than a horse leaped at them, it's bloody maw with pearly needle teeth about to chow down, no time to run… There was a loud banging noise and the beast was thrown back a couple of feet. It got back up again and growled in sheer frustration, a misty substance floating out of it's mouth. "There's a magical barrier, isn't there?" Queenie said noticing the wavering air that looked like heatwaves. Newt nodded, continuing to stare at the snarling creature with intense curiosity. It was muscular and magnificent, it's eyes a piercing snakeskin green with a sharp enough gaze that it seemed to slice through you. "It's a Nundu. It's said to be-"

"-The most dangerous beast in the world." Tina finished. Her voice was wavering, but it was cold. "I thought you would have more sense than that! Honestly, think for once!" She said chiding him. "If the government ever found out-"

"Which they won't because _you_ promised." Newt retorted.

"W-Well this is something completely different!"

"Oh really? How so?"

"It's an incredibly dangerous beast that should not be kept in a suitcase of all things!"

"So what are you going to do? Turn me in like last time? Almost get us both executed?" That shut Tina up. Queenie cleared her throat apprehensively "Maybe we should go back. We've been here for far too long." She said in a tremulous voice leading them out. Newt closed the door to the hidden away corridor, brushing past the two Goldstein sisters. He thought she would understand. Apparently not. Not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I currently have a writers block, so it would be great if someone could help me out a little with the plot. I'll update soon.

Thanks :)


	5. Authors note: Goodbye for now?

Hi guys! I've decided to temporarily discontinue this story. I will eventually come back for it, but it's currently not flowing well and I have a major writers block. I look forward to continuing it in the future. Thank you guys so much for reading my rather rough story and supporting me!

Much love and thanks,

Alohamoraa


End file.
